Project beautiful - For the love of a girl
by AusllyForeverTogether
Summary: Project beautiful Austin loved ally and ally loved Austin. But when Elliot comes in the picture and starts to bully Austin , how long will he last before he cracks(


**This is for project beautiful **

Austin hated them. Every single one of them. They were the reason of what he was about to do. They had left him no choice. There was only one thing that could stop him from doing this, but it was too late. That's the reason why they started to bully him in the first place. Ally.

It all started a year ago. Austin and ally were best friends and partners. They relied on each other. Austin still had feelings for ally, and Ally had feelings for Austin, But they didn't know that the other had feelings for them. They would constantly flirt by neither had the courage to ask the other out. Life was perfect.

But then Elliot came back.

The last time he came he didn't stay for long. But this time he permanently moved to Miami. And he was going to joint Miami high along with Austin and Ally.

At first it was alright. Elliot wasn't too interested in Ally and he was really nice to Austin. But then he got added in the popular group. Austin was really popular in school too. As more girls started to realize that they liked Elliot , the more popular Elliot got. After a while he became as popular as Austin. At that time, Ally got a huge opportunity. She was able to go to MUNY for a month, teach a music class during that time and see is she would like to come there when she was ready for collage. She was hesitant to leave her friends and Austin behind for a month but then forced her to take it.

Once she was gone Austin no longer felt complete. Even though it was only for a month, he felt like something big was missing. And as soon as she left was when the bullying started.

Elliot had become attracted to Ally as well. He had noticed That the two liked each other and was going to do anything to get Ally to like him instead if Austin.

He started by getting all the other populate on his side. Then they started name calling and threatening him telling him to stay away for Ally when she came back. They would call him fat, untalented and telling him that his his music was horrible. They started to turn everyone else against him.

Once ally came back it wasn't bad for another week but she noticed how Austin was no longer popular. He day in science she saw someone light his shirt on fire and he came out of that class with 1 first degree burn and another second degree burn.

After the burning incident Austin started cutting. For every bad thing that they said or did to him, he would put another cut on his arm. After a while he ran out of room on his arms and started on his legs and anywhere else he could go.

Ally was always next to him. She didn't know that they were bulling him. But she noticed Elliot flirting with her and she stayed away. She loved Austin.

Austin coped for a while. He finally did ask ally out. They were a happy couple. But this just made Elliot mad. He would physically hurt Austin. But he coped.

But the day that pushed him over the edge was the day that one of them hurt his younger sited and then got him fired from his record deal by lying. His sister was now on the hospital, waiting to get surgery on her shattered leg, but the doctor had already confirmed that she was to never walk again in her life. They also hurt part of her spine and she was now never able to talk again. Through that year his father had also died in a car crash. They didn't realize that.

They told jimmy that he had been bullying his daughter when she was the one bulling him. He got fired from his record.

That day pushed him over. He went home and sent one last text to ally. It said that he had always loved her and always will even when he's gone.

He sent it and took out a knife. He went to the bathroom and looked at him self thinking of all the things that they have ever did to him.

And that's where he was standing at the beginning of this story.

He took that knife and quickly stabbed him self. He died in 2 minuets.

His funeral was a sad day. Not only for ally, and his family, but also for his loyal fans

Ally was heartbroken that day. She had never expected him to do such a thing. But she realized why after she heard his story. Elliot had tryed to ask her out after he had died but she had refused. She changed schools. But she never forgot Austin.

On the day of his funeral, she left 3 words on his grave. 3 words that might of saved him if they came before he killed him self. The words "I love you"

**I hate bullying. hopefully this gets that point across**


End file.
